Marry Me
by Nerdygirl1995
Summary: What if Chloe had seen Lucifer watching when Pierce proposed? Short one shot. No beta. All mistakes are my own


"What? What are you doing?"

"Chloe Decker, will you marry me?"

Lucifer stares in through the patio door with deep sadness. He's lost her. He's too late. Lucifer needs leave before he hears what Chloe says to Pierce, it's too much, he can't handle this. He takes a deep breath and goes to turn when he sees Chloe look at him with complete surprise.

"Marcus, can you give me a minute?" She exclaims before giving Pierce the chance to answer and walks towards the patio doors where Lucifer is.

"Lucifer? What are you doing here?" Lucifer tried to give her a small smile. "I came to talk to you, Detective but you're clearly busy so I'll leave." He turns around and takes a step when Chloe grabs his arm to stop him.

"Lucifer, please don't leave.." The sadness evident in her voice. He looks down at the her hand on his arm, wishing he could wrap his arms around her and never let her go.

"I don't need to be around the newly engaged couple." Slightly shocked at the anger behind those words, Chloe can't help herself but take a step back and drop her hand from his arm. "I didn't even give him an answer yet, Lucifer."

"It's not like everyone doesn't know what you're going to say, Detective."

"I don't know what I'm going to say to him but before I can give him an answer, I need to know what you came here to tell me?"

Inside the house, Pierce is listening to them. He laughs at how pathetic Lucifer looks. Lucifer must be delusional if he thinks that Chloe will really say anything other than yes to him. He heard Lucifer tell her that he thought she was going to say yes but he could still hear the slight hope in his voice that she would say no. The devil really thinks he has a chance with her, Pierce chuckles again, no way would Chloe pick Lucifer over himself, he's so much better in so many ways and she will realize that, she has realized it. He saw the way she lit up when he asked the question so now he's just waiting for the confirmation to put the ring on her finger.

"Detective. Chloe, I apologize for how I acted at dinner earlier, I know my behaviour was inexcusable and for that I am sorry. I shouldn't have tried to show up Pierce, I should have just been honest with you about how I felt. How I feel."

Lucifer swallows nervously while looking into the Detectives eyes, she's nodding encouragingly, wanting to hear what he has to say. "Chloe, I want you to choose me, not him. I love you and I know I should have been honest and told you how I felt before but I was scared but now I realize that I'm going to lose you for sure if I don't tell you."

Chloe's jaw falls open. She wasn't sure what she had expected Lucifer to say but it wasn't that. She wasn't sure what to do. She loved Lucifer, it course she did, he's always there for her, he makes her laugh, he remembers things about her but she also had Pierce that just asked her to marry him, they are broken up but he's a nice steady guy that treats her right. Trixie loves Lucifer with all her heart, Chloe does too but she's scared he's going to run off again now that things are getting more serious.

Lucifers heart was pounding while he waited for the detective to say something, anything. "Look Detective, you don't need to say anything, I can leave if you want?" He asked suddenly very nervous as she wasn't talking. He felt like an idiot, she's obviously was going to pick Pierce, he never should have told her how he felt.

"Lucfer, don't leave. I love you too, like a lot. So much that it hurts sometimes." She laughs and continues. "Pierce is just a steady guy and he treats me right but it's different with you Lucifer, you're my missing piece, you're my work and my life partner. Nobody else makes me feel things like you do and I know you'd do anything for Trixie and I so I'm going to go inside to say no to Marcus and then you're going to come in once he leaves okay? I don't want you guys to fight but we definitely have a lot to talk about." Chloe smiles at him, she's happy she told him. She knows she needs to take the leap of faith wth Lucifer and trust him that he won't panic and run away like he has done so many times before.

Lucifer looks at Chloe with the most surprised and happy expression she's ever seen as he grabs her in his arms and hugs her. She smiles as she returns the hug. Chloe leans back a little to look at him in the eyes to see looking past her and looking angry. "Lucifer?" She barely gets out before he swings her behind him and is standing in front of her protectively.

"YOU BASTARD" screams Pierce as he rushes at Lucifer.

Marcus is standing there listening to them. His thoughts running wild. How dare Lucifer confuse her like that? The Devil actually loving someone is ridiculous. Lucifer just doesn't want her to choice him. He starts getting mad when she says she loves him, how can she love him? He's the devil. Anger boils over when he's sees them hug and knows what's going to come next.

"YOU BASTARD" screams Pierce as he rushes at Lucifer.

Lucifer blocks his punch and pushes him to the ground. Pierce stands up and watches Lucifer turn around to check on Chloe.

"Don't you touch her, Lucifer, she only deserves to be touched by a real man like me. A real man makes her scream his name while he's inside her, I know you've never had the pleasure of that and I'll make sure you never do." Pierce lunges at Lucifer again. Lucifers eyes turned red as he dodges Pierce again. "Looks like the Devil is back again". Pierce laughs.

"MARCUS LEAVE!" Chloe shouts suddenly. Pierce stops and looks at her. "Why Chloe? You know I'm the better choice."

"You're a good man and you're a great choice but you're not mine. Lucifer is, he makes me feel so many things you don't and I'm sorry but if you love me you'll leave. I don't want to watch you guys fight anymore. Just leave." Chloe looks at him with pleading eyes hoping he just leaves before things get worse.

"I'll leave for tonight but I won't give up trying to prove to you I'm the better choice." Pierce looks at Lucifer with anger and gives Chloe a small smile and he walks away to get in his car.

"Excellent job, Darling, I'm sorry things were about to get out of hand there." Lucifer smiles her favourite smile and walks closer to her. She looks up at him returning a smile and grabs his hands.

"You're not the one that started it so there's nothing to apologize for, Lucifer."

He takes one of his hands and tucks some hair behind her ear. "You're breathtaking." Lucifer gets lost in her blue grey eyes while he leans down and kisses her. Chloe reacts instantly. The kiss is full of passion and need on both ends.

Chloe finds the strength to break the kiss. "Let's go inside." She grabs his hand and walks him up to her room. They still have so much to talk about but tonight she just wants to be with him in every way possible. She knows she made the right choice with Lucifer. Her Lucifer.


End file.
